Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft
DioramaHalo Encyclopedia, page 265 |width = |height = |mass = Halo: Combat Evolved, Game manual |Acceleration = 2 |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = , 204 km/h (120mph) in a dive |engine = Boosted Gravity Propulsion DriveHalo 2: Special Collector's Edition Manual, page 16 |slipspace drive = |slipspace speed = |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen = |hull = |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *Class-2 Energy Gun (2)Halo: Reach *Class-2 Projectile Cannon (2) |complement = |crew =*1 Pilot |skeleton = |passengers = |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |firstuse = |role = *Ground Support *Fighter *Reconnaissance |era = Human-Covenant War |affiliation = Covenant, later Covenant Loyalists and Covenant Separatists |counterpart = AV-14 Attack VTOL }} The 'Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, more commonly identified as the Banshee, is typically used for reconnaissance, ground support, and ground attack missions. It is lightly armored and, while not particularly vulnerable to small arms, can be brought down by concentrated fire from infantry. Specifications Design details The Banshee is a versatile personal aerial assault craft in the Covenant's vehicular arsenal, piloted either by a Jiralhanae or a Sangheili. In most designs, the cowling of the craft are purple in color and act as an outer 'shell'. It is equipped with two wings which terminate in a propulsion jet and an anti-gravity pod, leaving behind a signature vaporous exhaust trail while flying. The craft is capable of achieving velocity over . and reaching an altitude of 100 - 300 meters.The Art of Halo, page 128 In addition to its versatile design, the Banshee is capable of performing complex maneuvers, such as aileron rolls and flips. Armament The Banshee sports two weapon pods attached underneath the fuselage; each pod contains a Class-2 plasma cannon capable of firing in 100-250 kilowatts range and a Class-2 projectile launcher.Halo: The Flood', ''page 51 The plasma cannons, though classified as "light", are deadly to the common infantry; one bolt will instantly kill a lightly armored target. Heavily armored targets like the MJOLNIR-equipped SPARTANs can only withstand a few bolts before being killed. A direct hit from the Banshee's fuel rod cannon could instantly blow any infantry target into bits of charred flesh. In the context of the Halo games, all of the plasma weapon's strength and lethality are compensated for the sake of gameplay. Advantages The Banshee is one of the most versatile and agile crafts in the Covenant arsenals. In the control of an experienced pilot, they can be extraordinarily difficult to take out, making it an easy way to penetrate enemy lines and disable some of their infantry. Its twin, rapid fire plasma cannons are exceptionally efficient at taking out individual infantry, and a single fuel rod cannon can make easy work of an entire group of enemy infantry. The boosting capability of the vehicle allows for quick entry and exit from combat situations, or to catch up to a particular target. Boosting and evasive abilities allows a pilot to outpace a homing projectile, or slip away from opposing vehicles and small arms fire. The boosting capability may also be used to ram your opponent to get an easy kill. Utilizing aileron rolls and flips, the Banshee is able to avoid slow moving projectiles at short or long range, while also facilitating quick turns around obstacles or close threats. As a support aircraft, the Banshee is able to pin down enemy forces until ground forces can move in, or destroy light structures that may be obstructing ground forces from advancing. Disadvantages The Banshee is lightly armored and, thus, vulnerable to high velocity rounds, explosives, anti-vehicle weaponry, and even moderate small arms fire from human projectile weaponry. The Banshee's low flight ceiling makes it very vulnerable to weapons like the M41 LAAG, which can easily punch through the armor of the Banshee, and injure or kill the pilot. The Banshee is also prone to EMP devices which can disable the craft either temporarily or permanently. Maneuvering the Banshee takes a considerable amount of skill to do; an unskilled pilot may crash the banshee into the ground or another oncoming object by accident. Tactics Campaign *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the rocket launcher is the only handheld weapon powerful enough to take down a Banshee with a single shot. To increase chances of defeating one without wasting ammunition, it is highly recommended for the player to separate from the rest of the action; the player's surroundings might divert the player's attention from the Banshee. Once in a relatively sheltered position, focus entirely on downing the Banshee. If need be, get the pilot's attention with small arms fire. Get the Banshee to turn and start a strafing run on the player's position; the pilot will not break off his run until he gets close to the player. *In Halo 2 and Halo: Reach, it is highly recommended for players to equip themselves with the rocket launcher when facing a Banshee. Make sure to lock-on to the Banshees and anticipate their behaviour; firing a missile when the pilot performs a maneuver will surely confirms a kill. *In Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach, it is always useful to disable the Banshee using an EMP burst from a plasma pistol. Once disabled, the Banshee will be far easier to destroy. Multiplayer *Alert your teammates as soon as you spot the enemy Banshee in the air. *Splattering with a Banshee is very tempting; however, you can easily be stuck with a grenade, especially in tight quarters or, even worse, be skyjacked. *Know when you are taking enough damage; if you suffer too much damage, the Banshee can be disabled and the enemy can use it in their favor. *The Banshee can be a big threat if not taken out quickly. To lessen the chance of being blown up, engage the enemy in a hit and run style. *The biggest bane of the Banshee is the Spartan Laser. Before charging with a Banshee, ensure that your team is in control of the Spartan Laser. *If you boost into a wall while damaged, the Banshee will explode and eject you with downed shields. This is a useful escape if being skyjacked. *Trickery can be a weapon that can get you a free Banshee. If you run into a tight corner and distract an enemy Banshee, the pilot may become overconfident and try to splatter you. Funnel it in to a tight area to trap it and possibly skyjack it. *Even if the Banshee is destroyed, it still can be deadly. The canopy and the hull can become debris of doom, crushing anyone who is underneath. Be sure the parts are on the ground before you advance. *A tactic against tanks using the Banshee is to try to come as close as you can to the tank undetected, and then boost. When right above the target, eject and then you can board the tank. *In Halo:Reach's multiplayer, one must be very careful of spawning on your partner if they are in a banshee. The fall damage can be enough to kill you immediately after you spawn. *In Halo:Reach, ''if you use a sniper rifle, you can destroy the banshee with five shot if you hit it head on, unlike in previous titles, where the Banshee was nearly invulnerable to small arms fire Changes Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *It is now capable of hovering in mid-air, which was not featured in the Xbox-version of Halo: Combat Evolved. *The iconic 'screams' of the Banshee can only be heard from a very short distance away in Halo 2, while it could be heard from very far away in ''Halo: Combat Evolved. *The Banshee, including all other Covenant vehicles and John-117 featured in Halo: CE Campaign, no longer has a health bar similar to the player's. *In Halo 2, the ability to boost the Banshee's engines was added, but at the cost of maneuverability and weapon power. *In Halo 2, the ability to hijack, or "skyjack," an occupied enemy Banshee has been added. *In Halo 2, when damaged, the Banshee will lose parts and emit blue sparks. *The Banshee has gained the ability to move left and right without having to roll, allowing it to strafe more effectively. A new type of banshee is introduced called the Heretic banshee used by the Heretics. *The use of Banshee tricks has been added, possibly to balance homing rockets. *Overall, a Halo 2 ''Banshee that is not boosting is slower than the model from ''Halo: Combat Evolved. *High velocity impacts will now injure the player whilst in the Banshee. *The Halo 2 Banshee's plasma cannons are now more accurate than those in Halo: CE, but the bolts only travel half as far before evaporating. *Banshees can no longer be flown backwards Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *The Banshee in Halo 3 is largely unchanged from Halo 2; The most notable difference is the time in which a stunt can be performed and an increase in boosting speed. *The Fuel Rod Cannon has been added for use in Multiplayer. *The Banshee can no longer face any lower than 45 degrees, to prevent it from overpowering ground players and for more airplane-like strafing runs. *In Halo 3 the Banshee's wings cannot be fully shot off, as the official canon states that without the anti-grav pods the Banshee has nothing to keep it in the air. *NPCs can now fire the Fuel Rod Gun which can home in to vehicles. *Along with the Wraith, the Banshee has received a substantial visual upgrade. Its canopy now has a green iridescent sheen, which appears almost insectoid. It resembles a true alien alloy and adds to the verisimilitude of Halo 3. *Its plasma trail that it forms in the air looks more plasma-based than in Halo 2. *The plasma guns sound different than in Halo 2. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo 3: ODST *The Banshee will now hover when not being moved. *The Banshee can now face nearly completely downwards. *The Banshee can now rotate 360 degrees in mid air. *The engines on the Banshee's body are much more noticeable. *There is a new engine inside the Banshee's canopy. *The fuel rod projectile doesn't arc down, instead it stays straight. Changes from Halo 3: ODST to Halo: Reach *The Banshee like all vehicles now has a health meter like Halo: Combat Evolved, albeit unseen. After taking a set amount of damage, and having many critcal parts damaged or destroyed, it will explode regardless of the occupants health and shields. *The iridescent sheen is less noticeable. *The canopy appears wider. *The propulsion pods are flat and hidden inside the wing. *The shafts that hold the cannons are bigger and appear more primitive in appearance. *The plasma cannons have two extra tubes that look like range-finders. *The two wings are bent and partially merged together. *Both wings can be knocked completly off with repeated melee hits or by weapons fire without affecting vehicle performance. *The overall size appears smaller. *The tricks are much faster and seem to go farther than in Halo 2 and 3. Tricks have also been moved from the Jump button to the Armor Ability button. *There are two variants for the Type-26; the regular T-26 GSA and the vacuum-sealed Type-27 XMF. *The Banshee has two separate reticles for the Fuel Rod Cannon and twin Plasma Cannons. The "Switch Weapons" button (default 'Y') toggles which weapon is armed. *The Fuel Rod Cannon can home in on other vehicles. *The Fuel Rod Cannon shot has a much more pronounced arc when it is not homing in on a vehicle, and does a lot more damage when it explodes. *The wings are much larger and can move individually, suggesting that they produce lift alongside the propulsion pods. *The Banshee can no longer hover in place. *The Banshee now has a closed canopy, so the pilots legs cannot be seen. *The wings turn when the pilot does, acting like ailerons. *The hull is sturdier, now able to withstand two Plasma Grenade sticks. *A boost limit has been imposed, as is the case with all Covenant vehicles. The boost meter replaces the Armor Ability meter in the HUD. Halo Wars The Banshee appears in most Halo Wars levels and can be used by players in Skirmish mode when choosing a Covenant Leader. They can be built inside the Summit at a price of 200 resources and have up to 3 available upgrades: *"Boost": the Banshee now has a speed boost ability that can be activated with 'Y'. Costs 200 resources and requires tech level 1. *"Repeating Cannon": Increases fire rate of cannons. Costs 400 resources and requires tech level 2. *"Sacrifice": when destroyed, the Banshee crashes against a ground target to inflict impact damage. Costs 700 resources and requires tech level 3. Banshees are effective against ground troops and most vehicles. They are capable of hovering in the game, like that of the version in Halo 3: ODST. Banshees become the fastest unit in Halo Wars while they boost. A common strategy is to create an army of about 20 Banshees and swarm the opposing army, especially if their forces are mainly composed out of vehicles. Banshees are extremely vulnerable to Wolverines and Vampires. Trivia References *In Celtic Mythology, a Banshee is a woman spirit, from Irish folklore, who wails for the death of a particular person, before they die. The Banshees have to steal souls from people to live. The high pitched sound made by the Banshee in Halo is a reference to this, especially while performing tight maneuvers making it easy to hear them before you see them. Miscellaneous *A Heretic version of the Banshee appears in Halo 2. The notable difference being the absence of the purple, protective cowling. *Banshees are seen in the three part series Halo: Landfall. They seem to fly much faster than in Halo 3, often performing strafing runs, and its weapons seem to do more damage. The plasma projectiles seem to also travel much faster. This may be to add the illusion of fast-paced action, similar to how camera movements appear to add realism to visual media, mostly in battlefield-themed media. This could also be a gameplay measure. *A lightly recurring theme throughout the series is players almost dying in vehicle crashes, mainly in the Banshee. In The Maw, when the John-117 enters the , the Banshee he is riding crashes into the side of the ship, much to Cortana's annoyance. Midway through Halo 2's The Oracle, the Arbiter crashes his Banshee into a platform, only to climb up unscathed, just as the Chief did. This theme is actually featured in every Halo game, but in Halo 3, ODST and Reach it occurs with Warthogs. *In the novel Halo: First Strike, a Banshee is capable of carrying Master Chief and a second SPARTAN-II, Linda-058; this Banshee is incorrectly referred to as having "cockpit seats". In addition, Zuka 'Zamamee and Yayap rode in a Banshee together in Halo: The Flood, whilst escaping the battle for Alpha Base. In all the games, a Banshee can only carry one person. *In Halo: First Strike, Linda-058 was able to kill Banshee pilots with perfect ricochets from her Sniper Rifle, a feat nearly impossible in gameplay. *Sanj'ik, a female Elite Weapons Master, improved the Banshee's Fuel Rod Cannons to increase their lethality and rate of fire. *On page 129 of The Art of Halo, Banshees are seen firing Fuel Rod Cannons on the Halo 2 map Waterworks, in the Halo 2 Beta. Mistakes *Banshees use anti-gravity pods on the ends of their wings to fly. However, in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, a Banshee can have both of these pods shot off and still fly normally. In Halo: Reach, the Banshee does not possess anti-gravity pods but can have both of its wings shot off and still perform normally. It is unknown if Bungie intended for the Banshees to have an emergency propulsion system, or if this was simply overlooked in the making of the game. *On Halo: Combat Evolved's back cover previews the player flying a Banshee on the Campaign level The Silent Cartographer, this is not possible considering that there is no Banshee encountered through the entire level. *On the cover of the Halo: Combat Evolved, the two Banshees appear to be un-piloted as the top canopy enclosing the driver is up. Also, the two Banshees that shot down Foehammer also had open canopies. These were probably related to the Banshee's scripted movements, while the former could be an early version. *In Halo: Reach, if a player shoots/melees the Banshee to its maximum damage (when it is flaming up) and attempts to fly and turn the vehicle in the air, he/she might notice that there is no possible way for the Banshee to turn in midair because there are no wings to support its turns. It is possible that the pilot relies on the Banshee's rudders and the player's body weight when at this critical damage. *During the Halo: Reach level New Alexandria if the player hijacks a Banshee there is nobody inside piloting it, yet it still flies, and shoots as if there were a pilot controlling it. Gallery File:BansheesAotCR.jpg|Two Banshees on the level Assault on the Control Room in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:1220830927 Banshee inside.png|Close-up of a Banshee's control system in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Hereticbanshee containment.jpg|A Heretic Banshee without its cowlings in Halo 2. File:Banshee-1.jpg|A Banshee performing a side roll in Halo 2. File:BansheeH3.png|The Type-26 GSA as it appears in Halo 3. File:Halo-3-Banshee.jpg|A Banshee on Sandtrap. File:12413077-Full.jpg|An exploding Banshee on Valhalla. File:Bansheegowhee.JPG|A Banshee in full flight. File:Banshee Shot.jpg|A Banshee firing its armaments. File:1209950359 Underbelly.jpg|Underside of a Banshee, seen dodging an incoming missile. File:Halo Wars Banshee.jpg|Concept art of Banshee for Halo Wars. File:Boom Banshee!.jpg|A Banshee flying off after firing its fuel rod cannon, during the Halo: Reach level Tip of The Spear. File:Banshee_Rough.jpg|A rough model of the Banshee, used in background battles. File:94472071-Full.jpg|A banshee destroyed by an ODST via Gravity Hammer. List of appearances Sources Related Pages *Banshee Glitch *The Great Banshee Switch *AV-14 Attack VTOL *Banshee Jumping es:Banshee Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Covenant Vehicles Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles